


ROMEO + JULIET...WITHOUT THE TRAGIC ENDING

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: RIVERDALE PROMPTS [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Kevin tries to find a movie that ressemble his life.





	ROMEO + JULIET...WITHOUT THE TRAGIC ENDING

Although Kevin was very against killing innocent animals to feel manly - it was certainly not to bring food on the table, there's grocery store for that purpose -, he  _loved_  hunting season. He never ate anything his dad brought home but, hunting season meant his father was away all weekend to his hunting cabin. In other words, he had the house to himself.

During the past years, Betty was the guest of honor who stayed home with Kevin during hunting weekends but, this year, the brunet decided to give her place to Joaquin. 

Ever since he got back from San Junipero, the Serpents had Joaquin on a very, very tight leash, making sure he won't flee again. Last fall, when he took a bus and left Riverdale, he did it to save his ass. He did it case his name would come up in the Jason Blossom murder case. He loved FP but didn't fancy joining him in jail. It was to protect himself, not because he wanted a break from Serpent duties. 

Life in San Junipero was awful. He was alone and it got lonely very fast. He needed to lay low for a moment too so getting a job wasn't an option. So, he stayed at cheap motels until he was able to find a small job and got his own place. It was a rundown apartment and it only had a basic mattress, a lamp, a fridge and a microwave but it was better than living on the streets. 

During these five months he was away, Joaquin quickly realized life without Kevin was no better than behind bars. Not that he ever experienced a night behind the bars. His friends had but, not him. It was the first time he put his heart in a relationship and opened up to someone. It was also the first time he was heartbroken and he literally didn't know how to deal with it, to face the break up, because it was the first time he cared about someone. Kevin was his light and his reason to become a better person. He brought the best in Joaquin and without him, he was back to being his old Serpent self. He did things like stealing money from the old lady living below his apartment and selling drugs to old addicts. 

Now, he was back and despite what his fellow Serpent friends thought, he wasn't planning on leaving again. He had no motives to flee this time. 

''Get off me, I can't feel my arm,'' Joaquin complained, pushing the brunet off him.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. ''Are you calling me fat?'' he asked, fake offended.

''I wouldn't say fat, I'd say you have everything in the right places.'' The Serpent smirked, grabbing Kevin's ass cheek in his right hand, squeezing to prove his point. 

''Blame this on wrestling training. We have to do squats with weights for our legs and I get a tight butt in bonus.''

''Shall I thank your wrestling coach?''

The brunet scrunched his nose. ''Ew. Please don't mention him when we're in bed. Naked.''

Joaquin laughed before pressing a kiss to Kevin's shoulder, trailing up to his neck and jaw. God he loved this boy. He had missed him so much while he was in San Junipero. 

Finding Kevin during the riots was so unexpected. Although a lot of things were trashed during that night and a lot of Serpents died or went in jail, he's glad it happened. He probably wouldn't be laying in Kevin Keller's bed right now if it hadn't happened. 

''I've been thinking,'' Kevin started, interrupting their makeout session. ''I don't know if you've ever noticed, we're like the modern  _Romeo + Juliet_. Minus the dying part.''

Joaquin frowned, pushing his boyfriend's soft hair away from his face. ''What do you mean?''

The brunet turned on his side, hoisting himself up to look at Joaquin. ''Our love is issued of rival sides. My dad is the Sheriff and the Serpents are the top criminals on his list.'' 

'' _Romeo + Juliet_ , uh? Maybe we'd be if my father the Serpent King. Too bad he's drinking his weight in bourbon two towns away. Oh, and we haven't met in a glamorous Halloween party but in a dirty drive-in. We're  _not_  like  _Romeo + Juliet_ , Kev.''

A frustrated sigh left Kevin's lips. ''Stop it. I'm trying to match my life to a movie. Why do you have to ruin everything?''

Joaquin laughed. ''I'm not doing it on purpose. It's just the way it is.''

''Mood wrecker.'' Kevin turned around, his back to his boyfriend.

''Come on, don't be like this.''

Kevin huffed and stayed on his side, ignoring Joaquin's attempt to get him to turn back. He was being childish and he knew it but it wasn't like he was truly mad a Joaquin. He was just acting. It was so difficult to not give in and kiss his man but Kevin had to be strong. 

After a few minutes of sulking on his side, the brunet felt the bed dipping before rising. Kevin turned around, seeing Joaquin putting on his clothes. ''Where are you going?'' he asked, scared Joaquin was going home.

''To climb up your window,'' he replied, slipping on his black tee. ''Isn't that what Romeo does in the movie?'' Joaquin arched an eyebrow, his bright blue eyes were staring back at Kevin.

At that, Kevin threw his head back, a beaming smile on his lips. ''Don't throw the rocks too hard. My dad would kill me if he came back to a broken window.''

''Got it.'' 

After hooking up with all those closeted jerks that treated him like shit, Kevin truly found his gem. Too bad he his dad hated his guts.


End file.
